Everything's Legal in Las Vegas
by Nakimochiku
Summary: it's Las Vegas, Ichi, Las Vegas! Hichi x Ichi, AU, oneshot for Affie and Rysh, enjoy.


Everything's Legal in Las Vegas

Ichigo was in an irritable mood. Being dragged to an airport at three am helped. The several hour flight and changing of planes from Tokyo to New York helped. The fact that during those long hours thousands of miles in the sky, an idiotic air hostess had spilled hot tea on his favourite shirt, definitely helped. (The woman needed to have her eyes scratched out). And now, Shiro wanted a road trip.

Now, a road trip in America didn't sound half bad. Were it not from New York all the way to Las Vegas. Why the hell did Shiro want to go to Las Vegas anyway?

"We are not driving to Las Vegas." Ichigo said firmly before Shiro could even open his mouth on the matter. "The last time we took a road trip, we kept stopping for washroom breaks. And you didn't even use them, you simply made excuses to fuck me. It's not happening ever again."

"Aww, c'mon Ichi. It'll be fun! We can eat in the car! Sleep in the car! Fuck in the car! The good life!" Shiro gave a 'charming' lopsided grin to his lover.

Ichigo simply glared, turning away in a huff as he went through baggage claim, looking for their disturbingly gay pink leopard print suitcase that Shiro had insisted on buying. "That's what you said last time."

Shiro gave him a pathetic pout, hurry after him. "But Ichi!" he whined. "Las Vegas! We gotta have fun!" Ichigo snorted, shoving their luggage into Shiro's hands.

"I think I'll have more fun if I'm not subjected to your sex drive twenty four seven. Now go find the rest of our stuff while I get our car." Ichigo walked off, leaving a dejected and scheming Shirosaki in his wake.

Ichigo was tired. His neck was stiff. He felt cranky. The stain hadn't come out of his shirt. And Shiro had managed to convince him to go on a road trip. That had been a long night at the hotel that consisted of massage oil and a creative use of cherries.

"Ichi..." Ichigo lowered the car seat, lay down and rolled over. He could feel Shiro's smile. "C'mon Ichi, you enjoyed that."

"I hate you, manipulative bastard." Ichigo mumbled. Shiro chuckled. It was night time already. They found an empty parking lot to stop in. Shiro tugged on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Aww, Ichi. Don't be like that." Ichigo remained firmly turned away from Shiro, grumbling under his breath as Shiro kissed his face and shoulders, one arm wrapped around his waist. "C'mon. Let's christen the new car with some sex and beer. And we can laugh every time we think about how they'll get the stains out." Ichigo turned, kissing Shiro's mouth.

"Sure."

**X.x.X**

When they arrived in Las Vegas, it was about 3 in the morning. Ichigo was sore from too many nights of sex with the emergency brake digging into his back. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

Shiro was singing loudly to a CD they had gotten somewhere in Salt Lake City. All the windows were down, but the lights of Las Vegas were bright. Shiro let out a shout of joy, turning up his music and grinning at his lover. "We're here we're here!" Ichigo couldn't help smiling back. "There's only one this I want to do here, then we can go home."

Ichigo frowned. "What could you possibly want to do in Las Vegas? I'm not letting you gamble. Last time you got drunk and gambled, you lost our rent!" Shiro pulled a face, waving a hand.

"I blame the lack of funding by the government to aid in Indonesia's earthquake relief." Shiro was trying to change the subject. Ichigo huffed, watching the lights fly by. There was nothing in the car except for the sounds of a sappy indie rock love song and the noise of the city around them. "Besides, we're here to get married."

Ichigo stared at Shiro. "You do know gay marriage isn't legal in Nevada, right?" Shiro shrugged with a wide smile on his face.

"Maybe not, but this is Las Vegas! Everything's legal in Las Vegas. Even though we could have easily gone to Canada. Las Vegas, Ichi, Las Vegas!"

Ichigo just let it go. They got married in front of a cliche Elvis who didn't even bat an eye at them. Shiro was right, everything was legal in Las Vegas. When it was over, they had another round of car sex to indie rock. It went surprisingly well.

"See, Ichi? Now you can't complain about not being my wife when you do the dishes." Ichigo nearly wanted to punch Shiro before his lips were captured in another kiss. "Now that we're newly weds, we can drive to Los Angeles. We'll get there in a day."

"That only if you quit stopping for sex breaks. Damn nympho." they smiled at each other and kissed again.

Owari

_the indie rock I kept mentioning was the wombats. Haha, I like them. I don't think their indie though....who knows. Please reveiw. Let's Dance to Joy Division!_


End file.
